


Before Us

by lunaesomnium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Time Travel, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaesomnium/pseuds/lunaesomnium
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri and his husband travel back in time. Yuuri wants to fix only a few things, but remain under the radar - there's no use in drawing attention to himself, not really, and not worth drawing the suspicion of those close to him.Unfortunately, Viktor's thirst ruins all of that.





	Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i had this is my google docs and thought i'd post?
> 
> title from "time traveler" by lang leav

The incessant buzzing of his phone wakes Yuuri. He’s able to ignore it the first few times it happens and settle back into sleep just as soon as the vibrations wake him, but after a while the notifications come one after another after another and Yuuri decides that if someone is _ this _ insistent on contacting him, he should at least send them a message and say that he’s trying to sleep. 

But that doesn’t mean he has to _ like _ the fact that he’s been pulled out of sleep so cruelly, so it’s with a loud groan, hoping he doesn’t wake Makkachin (Viktor, on the other hand, should have to suffer with him, but the man was likely already up, terrible morning person that he was) that he fumbles for his phone and brings it close enough to his face that he can read it. 

At first, the messages on his phone remain stubbornly blurry, more-so due to the fact that he was sleeping five minutes ago (or _ trying, _ anyway) rather than the fact he doesn’t have his glasses on, but then he blinks and the words on his phone come into enough focus for him to read whatever the hell someone thought was so important that they had to wake him at 4:40 AM. Then he sees who has _ sent _ him the messages. 

It’s Viktor. 

_ That _ draws another loud groan out of him, because as much as he loves his husband, Viktor has never understood why double or triple or octuple texting was frowned upon in polite society. 

And why was he using the Facebook messenger app anyway? Beyond the fact that Viktor couldn’t be farther than the kitchen given how early it was, Facebook was pretty much obsolete in 2028. 

**Katsuki Yuuri: **

_ vitya _

_ it’s 4 in the morning _

He hits send without bothering to to read Viktor’s earlier messages and shoves his phone under his pillow, intending to get at least five more hours of sleep. When he wakes up again, he will, of course be sheepish and apologetic for snapping at Viktor, but - 

His phone buzzes again. 

Yuuri checks it with a sigh. Viktor never was good at things like _ tact _ or _ moderation _ (or cooking, for that matter) and truthfully, Yuuri should have expected that without a clear and concise explanation on _ why _ Yuuri wouldn’t want to be woken up at four in the morning, Viktor would continue to message him. 

**Viktor Nikiforov: **

_ YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII _

His husband sends him - and then enough heart emojis that it literally takes Yuuri a minute to scroll to the end of them. 

**Katsuki Yuuri: **

_ i love you too _ ❤

He can’t help but send back - a soft, sleepy smile on his face because he really does love Viktor so much his heart feels like it will explode sometimes, but then he remembers that his husband is messaging him from the kitchen (or the living room, which doesn’t exactly make it better) so he sends: 

_ why are you messaging me from the kitchen vitya _

_ and why are you using facebook … you have my number _

Because he’s feeling somewhat flirtatious and a little coy, he sends a winking emoji. They’d never really left the honeymoon stage of their marriage, but they’d both mellowed out - or at least Yuuri had. His anxiety had even gotten better, which isn’t to say it wasn’t there anymore, but without the pressure of school and midterms and finals and practice and competition - it had gotten better, or in the very least, gotten easier to deal with. 

Yuuri doesn’t exactly have time to dwell on that, because two seconds after he lets his phone lock, he gets about ninety notifications from Viktor - all heart emojis. He snickers at that, and before he can forget, unlocks his phone to ask: 

_ also what are you doing awake _

_ come back to bed _

**Victor Nikiforov: **

_ YUUUUUURI _(´▽`ʃƪ)♡

_ you’re such a charmer!!!!!!!!!!! _ ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

_ oh!! but that’s why i was messaging you?? _

_ it’s 2011! _

**Katsuki Yuuri: **

_ what _

**Victor Nikiforov: **

_ we traveled back in time!!!!! _

For all of Viktor’s faults, he’d never outright lie to Yuuri, especially not about something that would stress Yuuri out. But still - _ time travel? _ It’s a bit hard to believe. Without saying anything further, Yuuri presses the _ home _ button on his phone and opens his web browser. 

In the address bar, he types _ what is todays date _ and presses enter. While it loads, Yuuri feels very foolish because, well, Viktor must have gotten confused because there was no way that he and his husband had accidentally _ traveled _ into the past. 

But then the search loads. 

And the proof stares Yuuri right in the face. 

Sunday, October 16, 2011, his phone tells him like the traitor it is. Yuuri blinks a few times, but the results remain the same. 

  1. October 2011. 

This was … 

Well. It certainly wasn’t what Yuuri was expecting to wake up to. 

He tries to take a moment to process it all, but at four in the morning, finds he doesn’t quite have the brainpower for that. Instead, he opens the Facebook messenger app again. 

_ This is a very weird dream _, he sends to his husband, then promptly knocks out with all the concussive force of a night owl being forced to wake up too soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! i ramble about fics a lot :3
> 
> tumblr: lunae-somnium


End file.
